1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a box and more particularly, to a box disposed in a trunk and having a plurality of separate boards disposed therein so as to suitably receive goods in the box.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Most of cars have a trunk disposed in rear end of the car and the trunk is simply a space covered by a trunk cover, the trunk is designed for receiving luggage or goods therein. However, because the trunk provides simply an empty space such that when a user puts goods bought from a supermarket into the trunk, the goods may include different shapes of packs, bottles or bags and there is no suitable position means to secure the goods in position, impact between goods may happen to contaminate or even to damage the goods.
The present invention intends to provide a box disposed in the trunk and the box has a plurality of separate boards selectably disposed therein such that goods can be put in a limited and controlled space separated by the separate boards so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.